ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 1-4
Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 1-4 is the computer and video game based on Lego video game franchise. The video game follows the storyline of the first four Jane Hoop Elementary films in the series: ''The First'', ''The Cyber Escape'', ''Goldenman's Revenge'' and ''The Magic Ball''. It was released on July 20, 2012. Gameplay Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 1-4 is basically made out from the Lego Games. It was published and confirmed by Traveller's Tales as the game will be designed by Lego, similar of other franchises such as Harry Potter, Indiana Jones, Pirates of the Caribbean and The Lord of the Rings. The main entrance into the game mainly took place in the city of Cincinnati, Ohio, which includes the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, and other places around the city of Cincinnati, like Cincinnati Museum Center. However, the main scenes are only used for the main entrance for the game. The Elementary school was also used as a main entrance of the game. Free stories are also included for the game the game. Multiple Player mode Similar than the Lego game versions of Indiana Jones and Harry Potter, Years 1-4 also introduced a two-player split-screen for each character, in a two-player mode, can go into separated ways besides being together. Also, there is online support for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Development The game also features a free gameplay that can takes players to play as their own characters. The game has had a lot of changes from the films when most of the scenes were removed and most changed dramatically. Plot The storyline for the game follows from ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' (2000) to ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' (2005). In year one, The First, Jane Hoop Elementary are being trained to used their superpowers to protect the world from evil. With it, they are able to battle for the first time against Dr. Catwoman. In year two, The Cyber Escape, Jane Hoop Elementary must rescue their reality video game from Catwoman's dark plans is to go inside it. Their friend Kirk Waters have disappeared inside a video game. In year three, Goldenman's Revenge, Jane Hoop Elementary are finding out that Goldenman has been unleashed and doesn't remember what he has been up to, and Catwoman decided to use him to destroy Jane Hoop Elementary. In year four, The Magic Ball, the final storyline for the game, Jane Hoop Elementary discovers a very powerful ball called The Magic Ball, used to make true wishes. Catwoman, however, has plans to use it to threaten to take over the world. Release A brand new Lego game was released on December 16, 2011. Jane Hoop Elementary will be the first franchise to be based on Lego game. On August 2011, a teaser trailer was releasd. On November 25, 2011, a full length trailer for the video game was released. Reaction Critics for Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 1-4 were generally positive praising on the game's cut scenes as "funny and excellent", and some praises that it was by far the "Jane Hoop Elementary" video game yet have ever played. Sequel Traveller's Tales also confirms that a sequel will be released continuing off with the last three books. It was confirmed that it will be released on August 22, 2013. References Category:The Sims Category:Jane Hoop Elementary video games